


i wanna see you (workout for me)

by RocksCanFly



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Unsafe Workout Practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocksCanFly/pseuds/RocksCanFly
Summary: Akande wants to lift, Lúcio wants to get some. They work it out.





	i wanna see you (workout for me)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble. Originally posted over at the Doomcio discord server.

Akande was performing his morning workout, doing high-weight, low-rep standing shoulder presses. He'd warmed up and worked through a few light sets before moving to the heavy reps. Akande had three hundred pounds pressed over his head when suddenly two familiar, normally _ very welcome _ arms wrapped around his waist from behind.    
  
Akande chuckled, straining slightly. "Hello to you too, little frog.”

Soft lips moved against the small of his back at Lúcio nuzzled against him, mumbling incoherently against Akande's damp skin.    
  
Akande smiled, though there was a bit of gritted teeth to it. This weight was high, even for him, and it was hard to put down with the small man clinging to him. "Do you intend to join me in weight training today?"   
  
Lúcio laughed, hands drifting down from Akande's waist to skim the waistband of his shorts. "I'm joining you, alright," he confirmed. "But weight training isn't exactly what I have in mind."

Akande's cock twitched in his loose shorts. At the same time, his shoulders twinged in protest--these games Lúcio enjoyed playing were always entertaining, but they also usually ended with Akande being sore for days. "The catch?"   
  
Akande could feel Lúcio's teeth against his skin as the impish man grinned. Small, clever fingers snuck beneath the elastic of Akande's waistband, pushing the garment down Akande's thick hips. "You just keep doing what you're doing, big guy."

Akande grunted, suppressing a tremor as Lúcio traced a path down the vee of his abdomen, working his way inexorably slowly towards Akande's rapidly filling cock. It probably wasn't good for his performance for so much blood to be relocating to an area unused in this exercise. Despite this, Akande couldn't find it in himself to complain.    
  
Obeying Lúcio's implicit demand, Akande returned to his workout, lowering the barbell from above his head to shoulder, then waist, then up again. As he worked Lúcio continued, inching his shorts down, stopping only when Akande's cock was freed.    
  
Akande was glad he had chosen to work in front of the large mirror that lined one full wall of his personal gym. Ostensibly there to ensure correct form, it was in reality an indulgence in vanity that was going to serve a much finer purpose than allowing Akande to watch his own reflection--he got to watch Lúcio's hands on him, instead.

Akande pressed the weight over his head smoothly, but jerked to a halt when Lúcio's hot hand palmed his cock, stroking it lightly from base to tip. He struggled to hold his hips in check--moving the wrong way now could result in his injury, or worse, Lúcio's. So Akande stayed frozen, summoning all of his control not to thrust into Lúcio's familiar hold.    
  
"Allow me to put this down," Akande managed. His voice was only slightly strained. As a man who prided himself over his absolute self control, it was still _galling._ "And I can more fully participate."   
  
Lúcio hummed, stroking Akande slowly, almost absentmindedly. "Nah," he replied, taking that same teasing, mocking tone he took with enemies on the battlefield. "I think I like you like this. What's wrong, big guy? Not up to the challenge?"

Akande bristled internally, resisting the urge throw the barbell down, toss his imp of a lover over his shoulder, and remind him just what the muscles the small man was so intent on admiring could do.   
  
But that would be its own kind of defeat. Lúcio was playing with his pride. The only way to win this little game would be through endurance.    
  
That didn't mean Akande had to play without the promise of getting something out of it, however.    
  
Akande adjusted his stance slightly, shifting his grip on the barbell to make the weight easier to bear. "A wager, then."   
  
Lúcio made a considering noise, then nipped sharply at the swell of Akande's ass. He hated when Akande thwarted his games, but there was also no fair way for him to refuse. If Lúcio enjoyed taking advantage of Akande's pride, Akande took similar pleasure in abusing the musician's sense of fair play. "What terms?"   
  
"You have until I complete fifteen reps to induce an orgasm. If I drop the weight below my waist at anytime it is forfeiture. When I win, you will accompany me to the ballet tomorrow evening." Lúcio despised attending the ballet, Akande knew. Any sort of musical performance in which the audience was forbidden to participate was distasteful to him. As a musician he could appreciate the music, but for Lúcio a performance was meant to be inclusive, to focus on the audience rather than the performers themselves.    
  
But Amelie was returning to the stage under an alias for this performance, and Akande had promised his old friend that he would attend. Sombra and Gabriel were always options for company, but Akande had a sudden whim to see his lover dressed in a suit.    
  
That attending the ballet would be a fitting revenge for the torture Lúcio was enacting on him now was of only middling consequence.

Lúcio made a considering noise, undercutting the playfulness of their banter with a cruel twist of his wrist. Akande could feel the shape of his grin against his skin when Akande's hips twitched forward. "Seems fair. And what do I get when  _ I _ win, your majesty?"

  
Men like Akande do not  _ blush _ . The heat in his cheeks was from exertion, nothing more. "Do you still desire that I participate in your Carnivale performance?"   
  
That got a reaction. Lúcio released him, stepping around to look up at Akande, arms crossed suspiciously. "Really? You said hell would freeze over bef--"   
  
"Do you accept the wager or not?" Akande interrupted. The longer this banter went on the more tired his arms became. He suspected this was intentional. Lúcio had honor, but he wasn't against using underhanded tactics to his advantage if the cause was right.

Lúcio's face split into a wide grin, dimples crinkling. He stepped forward, laying one proprietary hand on the jut of Akande's hip bone while the other curved around the hilt of Akande's straining cock. He bit his lip, face tilted upwards as he regarded Akande from under hooded lashes. "You're on, big guy."   
  
Akande inhaled quickly through his nose, snorting. He wanted to grab Lúcio by his slim shoulders and lift the other man's mouth to his, wrest that plump bottom lip from Lúcio's teeth to between his own.    
  
But that would mean dropping the barbell and forfeiting the contest before they had even begun.    
  
Akande  quirked an eyebrow, looking admonishingly down at the pint sized man he called 'lover'. The most impressive thing about Lúcio, Akande had found, was how thoroughly he had fooled the world into thinking him an angel when he was so obviously a little devil.

"Then we shall begin," Akande deadpanned, lowering the barbell for the first set. "Mind your head--I don't want to injure you with this because of your silly game."

Lúcio snorted, digging the blunt nail of his thumb viscously into Akande's oblique, producing a dirty thrill of sensation that ran through Akande's core. "You're the one who made it a wager," he snarked, releasing Akande's shaft to retrieve a tube of lubricant from his pocket. "I just wanted to get some.


End file.
